Death roses
by tthunderstorm
Summary: Jeremy, Aelita, and Ulrich and three friends living on the streets, forced to steal to survive. On the other hand, Yumi is the daugther of a rich businessman, forced to marry her friend Odd Della-Robbia. They belong to complete different worlds, but when the three friends tried to steal from Yumi's father shop, everything changes.


**This story was a little inspired by Shadowhuntres the origins. It gave the idea of making it in another century. **

**Paris, 1879**

-Are you ready?- Ulrich asked behind her.

Aelita looked to the front from her hiding place in the Alley. The streets were busier than usual, with luxurious carriages driven by horses, going down the road at a slow pace. Busy businessman and a beautiful, elegant woman walked with their expensive suits and long dresses. It was clear they were on the rich side of the city, and that's why they needed to be more careful than usual because, in contrast with those people, the three of them looked like filthy rats.

On the other side of the street, crossing the bustling road, a large building stood from the ground, with windows exposing all types of guns, and on the top of the frame, a poster with extravagant words announced a clear message.

**The best weapons in town. ** **Isiyama and Co.**

Aelita gave a subtle nod and turned to her two friends. Ulrich was leaning against the brick wall smoking a cigarette, with a plaid brown and orange cap covering his pale, green eyes. He wore a white t-shirt, too worn and dirty because of the amount of use, and broke pants with the exact print as his hat. Beside him, Jeremy was on his knees, too busy fixing an artifact he had invented to hear about the conversation.

-But I still can't understand what's so special about those guns.- She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Ulrich separated from the wall, and threw the cigarette to the ground, stepping on it as he walked towards the girl. He made a low chuckled, looking down at her as if she had a rare type of tuberculosis. -Do you have an idea of how much one of those beauties can cost on the black market?

-Of course not.- Aelita rolled her eyes.

-Well, let me tell you that, by selling two of those, we will have enough money to buy food for a whole month. He smiled, and Aelita couldn't help but grin too. That **did** sound tempting. On normal circumstances, they only ate two times a week, and that if they were lucky.

-Ok, fine.- She eventually agreed. -But if anything goes wrong, I will spend the rest of your days saying: I told you so.- Aelita pointed a finger to his face, trying to imitate a menacing aspect, but between her short stature, and her naive-looking face, all she got was for Ulrich to laugh. In her face!

He raised his hands to the air, still laughing. -I wouldn't expect anything else from you.-

-Finally!- Jeremy shouted, and raised from his knees. He was grinning widely, showing his teeth, and Aelita couldn't remember the last time she had seen him so happy.

The boy was breathing heavily, and the sweat stuck his blonde hair to his forehead. He wore a similar suit to Ulrich, but in grey the same color of his eyes and instead of a hat, he had round glasses that circled his head with a leather rope.

-What happens, Jeremy?- Aelita asked, approaching the boy.

-What happens, my dearest friends is this!- He raised his arms, revealing a small square artifact with springs and wheels coming out of its surface.

Both, Aelita and Ulrich, stare at it, frowning slightly, Ulrich looked first at Jeremy, who nodded at him with exaggerated enthusiasm then again to the artifact and then to Jeremy. After a long silence, he signed, putting his arms on his hip. -What on earth is that, Jer?-

-Ladies and gentleman, I present you: The smokynator!-

Ulrich blinked twice, and Aelita tried with all her strength to not giggle.

-The what, now?- The brunette asked.

-The smokynator!- He repeated. -When you press this button a dense smoke comes out of it, thus, the name.-

-Oh, I see. How creative.- Ulrich said ironically, and Aelita punched him on the arm, but it was too late, she was already laughing.

-Yeah, yeah. Make all the fun you want, but I was wondering: we could use it in today's robbery.-

-O no, no, no. No way!- Ulrich said, walking around in circles while waving his arms in the air frenetically as if a swarm of bees was attacking him. -Do you remember the last time we used one of your inventions in a job.?-

Oh, but Aelita remembered it. It happened five months ago. They were in a grocery store, trying to steal some fruits (Because that you live in the street, doesn't mean you don't have to eat healthily) And Jeremy invented a robot mouse to distract the saleswoman. But when the mouse was running across the shop, followed by the woman, it exploded, filling everything with black oil. They were caught and sent immediately to prison because of a (fail) attempt of robbery. Luckily, they escaped from jail.

-Please, I promise this time it's going to work. Jeremy begged, sinking again to his knees, with his hands clasped together in front of his face.

-Oh, come on Ulrich, let the boy be happy.- Aelita said.

Ulrich groaned, glaring at Aelita, and then, he turned to Jeremy. -Fine, I hope you're not wrong. For your sake, I mean.-

-Thank you, thank you, thank you!- Jeremy stood from his position and hugged Ulrich, who went back a few steps because of the impulse of his friend.

Ulrich awkwardly patted Jeremy's back and put him aside. He turned around, looking intently at the shop while he lit another cigarette.

-Ok, guys, let's not waste more time. We have a job a to do.-

Aelita opened the door gasping loudly, just as she and Ulrich had been practicing hours before.

When they stole, even if it was in a small shop or a large company like that one, they always did the same. Aelita would always go in first to distract the seller, and when he turned away, the three of them would take everything they could before the time ended.

On the other side of the shop, there was a big counter, and an enormous man with a large mustache stood behind it. He was looking at her expectantly, holding a newspaper.

Aelita moved quickly to him, half running, and every time she took a step, the wood that covered the floor creaked strangely.

-Can I help you with something, Miss...?- The man said, in a low voice.

-Collins. Miss Colins.- She gave him a fake surname. She didn't want to test luck. -I think I saw someone trying to break in your shop through the backdoor.- She put on the best-panicked look she could give.

-Tell me, miss Colins.- For some strange reason, the seller pronounced her name as if he didn't believe it. -You think, or perhaps, you know?-

She gulped carefully, so the man didn't notice, Aelita considered her next words carefully, she was entering in a dangerous place.

-I saw a man with dark clothes, banging wildly on the door lock. Unless you have an assistant with anger issues, I don't know who that person could be.-

The man leaned over the counter, approaching her. From that distance, Aelita could smell his breath, and it wasn't pleasant. They made eye contact for a few seconds, and she retained the urge to look away.

He looked her up and down, and with a grimace of disgust, he bent down and took a big shotgun. He charged it and turned to her again.

Aelita contained her breath. Was he going to kill her?

-Stay here, miss Colins, I will take a look.- And with that, he walked towards a black door, what Aelita supposed to be the warehouse. The man disappeared from view, not without casting her one last uneasy glance.

She released all the air she had been holding, relieved she hadn't died.

Aelita ran to the door of the shop, and open it. Ulrich and Jeremy entered, with big bags hanging off their shoulders.

-Took you long enought.- Ulrich muttered, looking around the shop.

-Like you would have made it better.- Jeremy said, who was holding on his right hand the smokynator.

-Are you challenging me, Jer?- Ulrich asked in a teasing tone, turning to face the blonde boy.

Before Jeremy could reply, Aelita moved between the boys holding her arms to both sides. -Guys, stop! We have little time before he returns.-

-Fine.- Ulrich signed and broke a glass of one of the exhibitors, causing a frightful noise. For a moment, Aelita froze in place and looked at the black door, praying that the man didn't hear anything. No one appeared.

-Ulrich, we're trying to steal the shop, not destroy it.- Jeremy said, putting a couple of guns on his back.

-Talk for yourself.-

The three of them moved around the shop, taking everything they could with them. After a couple of minutes, their bags weighed a lot, and they smiled at each other triumphantly.

-See A, what did I tell.- The sound of a gun recharging interrupted Ulrich in the middle of the sentence. Slowly the three of them turned around, and when Aelita saw the man from before, aiming directly at her, she froze completely. The only thing she could think of was the gun. Of course, they had threatened her before on other jobs, but never that close.

-You.- The man scowled. -I knew I didn't have to trust you.-

The three of them didn't move. Ulrich tightened his grip on the sack, and Jeremy looked with horror at Aelita.

-Excuse m...- Ulrich started to say, but he stopped when the man turned his gun to him.

-Stop talking!- He shouted, and Aelita stepped back in fright.

She was so scared that she couldn't breathe properly. She felt as if she was drowning.

Aelita made eye contact with Jeremy for a split second. He seemed relieved, not common in him. He looked down at his hand, and Aelita followed her gaze, and she understood everything.

The smokynator.

Jeremy gave two imperfectible steps towards the man and raised his hand. -Hey!- He shouted.

When the man turned, Jeremy threw the device at him, it bounced on his chest and fell to the floor.

The man looked at it as if it was the most stupid thing in the world. Meanwhile, the three of them waited and waited for something to happen. But nothing did.

The smokynator didn't produce smoke. Or anything for that matter.

When Aelita made eye contact with Jeremy again, he wasn't as relaxed as before, and in that exact moment, it was when Aelita knew that everything was lost.

The carriage was moving so much that Aelita was starting to get dizzy.

Inside of it, everything was dark, because of the black curtains that covered the windows, but there was enough light to recognize her friend's faces, who were sitting in front of her.

Ulrich sat unmoving, his face without showing any sign of emotion. During a few minutes, Aelita feared that he was paralyzed, but when he blinked, she relaxed. Beside him, Jeremy was the exact image of nerves. He moved his feet from side to side frenetically, and he bit his nails, although he had the handcuffs on.

After the man called the police, the three of them were dragged by brutal force to the carriage, and the trip was taking disturbingly long. If Aelita recalled correctly, the police station was a few blocks away.

But then again, it wasn't like they were doing anything special to pass the time. Since the entered on the vehicle, neither of them said a word.

Although there wasn't much more to say.

-Hey, Urich?- Aelita said, her voice barely inaudible.

-Yes?- Ulrich asked, raising his head to look at her.

-I told you so.-

-For the love of god!- He said and laid back in the seat, his lips curving slightly upwards. -It wasn't my fault that Jeremy's invention didn't work out.-

-Hey! The smokynator was fine, it was me.- Jeremy said, lowering his voice with the last words.

-Whatever you mean?- Ulrich asked, suddenly more interesting in the conversation.

Jeremy seemed ashamed. He continued playing with his fingers, and he was now biting his lower lip. - I may have forgotten of pressing the button before throwing the smokynator to him.-

Ulrich glared at him. -Wait, wait, wait. Let me get this straight. You are telling us, that the reason we are here, is because you forgot to press a button?-

Jeremy gulped. -Don't judge me, I was under a lot of pressure.-

Ulrich nodded once and looked away. After several seconds, he talked again. -I'm going to kill you.- And threw himself at the boy.

-Hey, both of you, stop!- Aelita shouted, but the boys continued fighting. (Well, Ulrich trying to punch him, and Jeremy protecting his face.

Aelita stood up and separated Ulrich from Jeremy. Before she sat again, the carriage stopped abruptly, sending Aelita flying over Jeremy. When she looked up, the boy's face was of a deep shade of red.

Was he blushing? Aelita thought. No, it must be the light.

The doors opened, and a large man stood there, glaring at them. -Follow me.- He said, and the boys didn't think twice before moving. Aelita didn't even dare to look at his face.

When she went down with the help of Jeremy, she founded himself in front of a big house, surrounded by a dense forest.

Fine. She thought. This isn't a police station.

Its walls were of a light cream color, and the roofs were of deep garnet. Aelita counted three floors.

_She had never seen such a big house._

Before going up the stairs that led to the main entrance, she noticed a mailbox on the side, with an inscription on it.

**The Ishiyamas's**

Aelita's mind raced a million miles per hour. That was the owner of the shop. What were they doing there?

The big man opened the door, and let the three of them enter the house.

Aelita, Jeremy, and Ulrich waited standing up in the middle of the living room, with her between them.

In front of them, the rattling fire warmly filled the room, its shadows projecting along the wall, giving the lounge an orange touch.

The door opened, and an elegant Japanese man entered on it, followed by a tall, beautiful girl and a much younger boy, who Aelita supposed they were his kids, behind all of them a blond, handsome boy followed, with a playful smile on his face. They positioned themselves in front of the chimney, turning its backs on the flames.

-Good afternoon. My name is Takeo Ishiyama, but you probably know me for being the owner of the shop you just tried to steal from.- Despite the words, he didn't say it in a hurtful manner, it even seemed that the situation was amusing for him.

The blonde boy chuckled, and Aelita looked at him. He had the bluest eyes she had ever seen, it remembered her of the ocean, and she founded herself hypnotized with them. When he noticed her, they made eye contact for a few seconds. She quickly averted her gaze, but she could still feel his eyes on her.

-Imagine my surprise when I founded that my shop was being attacked my no other than three young teenagers!-

Aelita looked at her friends, first to Jeremy, and then to Ulrich. They were all like her, surprised and confused.

-Forgive my boldness, sir.- Ulrich said, stepping to the front, with his hands still tied up on the front. -But we don't understand why we are here.-

-Mr. Stern, is it?-

Ulrich nodded slowly, surprised by the mention of his name.

-You are here because I have a proposition for you three. I want you to stay here, working for me, on this house.-

Aelita opened her mouth. No one has ever proposed them a job before. Never.

-Father!- The young lady gasped. She had short silky hair, and she was the most elegant woman Aelita have ever seen. She was wearing a dark long dressed that highlighted her slim figure. -You can't be talking seriously. They are criminals!-

Aelita couldn't help but compare herself with her. In contrast with the lady, Aelita seemed like a small kid, with her filthy white dress and her long wavy pink hair, dirty due to the lack of hygiene.

_For the first time in months, she felt ashamed of herself._

-O, but I am. We can't let go to waste the talents of this three young boys.- He said with a smile on his lips. He took a pair of papers from a table, and read it would. Mr. Belpois, clever, great interest in invention, Mr, Stern, a great capacity to fight, and finally, Ms. Sheaffer, clever young lady, and quick learner.- He let the papers aside.

_Where did he get that from?_ Aelita thought.

-Of course, I don't want to force you into doing anything you don't want to. You, Mr. Belpois, can be working inventing new devices for me, and Ms. Sheaffer can help with the house chores. As for Mr.

Stern, he can help my sons train. They need to learn how to defend themselves.-

The three of them looked at each other without saying anything.

-And what if we deny your proposition?- Aelita asked before she could stop herself.

-In that case, I will need to call the police.- He said in a cold voice.

They didn't have much of an option, if they didn't accept, they went to jail. As simple as that.

They didn't have to think twice.

-We accept.-

**This chapter was more introductory than anything. On next chapter you will get to know a little more about Yumi's and Odd's life.**

**Review?**


End file.
